


Happy Jeongyeon Day

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, happyhalloween, happyjeongyeonday, jeongyeon eating a subway sandwich, nayeon in bunny ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Jeongyeon's birthday and she comes home to a pleasant surprise.





	Happy Jeongyeon Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing smut and I hope you enjoy ^^ Happy Halloween & Happy Jeongyeon Day!

“Hey babe I’m ho-”

“H-HOLY SHIT IM NAYEON WHAT ARE U WEARING!?”

Jeongyeon almost chokes on her half-bitten subway sandwich as she steps through the door. Nayeon is scantily clad in some black-laced lingerie with black bunny ears as she strides up to Jeongyeon, and it’s the most sinful sight to behold. Jeongyeon can feel the drool hanging off her mouth. Nayeon quickly steps forward and closes their distance, immediately clinging on to Jeongyeon and pressing her much too exposed chest into Jeongyeon’s arm. _ Does the bra even serve any purpose? _Jeongyeon swallows a huge lump as she tries not to let her eyes stray… down… to.... She shoots her head back up immediately, a rosy hue forming on her cheeks. Nayeon smirks, satisfied with the not so subtle response. 

“So… what’s up today? What’s the special occasion that’s got you dressed to kill? _ Literally. _” Jeongyeon walks to the table to place down her work bag and forgotten dinner as Nayeon continues clinging to her arm. 

“Oh my god, Yoo Jeongyeon did you really forget? And I even specially prepared this for you”, Nayeon gestures to herself, hands flailing up and down as she points to her outfit. 

“I guess becoming one year older really took a toll on your memory as well. You old hag.”

Nayeon sticks out her tongue, much to Jeongyeon’s annoyance at the snide remark. She’ll let it slide for now.

“C’mere and let me give you your birthday kiss.” Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon in by her collar, squishing her cheeks together with her large hands as she plants a sloppy kiss on her face.

“Happy birthday baby girl!” Nayeon squeals gleefully, hands still squishing Jeongyeon’s cheeks. The next thing she knows, Nayeon is impatiently grabbing her by the wrist, leading them both to their bedroom.

“Woah wait, let me get into the shower fir-” Jeongyeon doesn’t manage to finish her sentence before Nayeon shoves her down on their bed, climbing on top of her. She starts to grind on top of her left thigh and good lord, Jeongyeon suddenly feels light-headed. 

“Nabongs, h-hold up.” Jeongyeon tries to push Nayeon off her because at the rate she’s grinding on her, Jeongyeon is not going to hold up for long.

“Nope. Not waiting.”

“You already made me wait an extra hour because your dumb-ass boss decided to hold you back at work, and now you’re telling me to wait even more? Not happening.” Nayeon huffs as she places both hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders and shows Jeongyeon another one of those irresistible pout of hers.

Damn it. Jeongyeon cusses under her breath. She’s always been weak when it comes to Nayeon’s pouts. Literally anything that girl does is god damn adorable. And it’s not fair since she’s a self-proclaimed victim of Im Nayeon’s cute acts. They should be labelled a crime. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you, Your Majesty?” 

“Hmph that’s more like it. Tell me how good I look today.”

“Really… shouldn’t I be the one getting those compliments since it’s my birthday today?” Jeongyeon mutters. 

“Hm what did you say I didn’t quite catch that Jeong.”

“N-nothing, I said you’re the best birthday present I could ever receive, no matter what you’re wearing.”

“Even when I’m not wearing anything?” A sly grin tugs at the edges of Nayeon’s lips.

“W-what…” Poor Jeongyeon is too flustered to construct a sentence and ends up on her back when Nayeon gives her shoulders a rough push. She shifts her position such that she’s directly above Jeongyeon, both hands on either sides of her head. As she lowers her body to press against Jeongyeon’s, Jeongyeon can’t help but ogle at Nayeon’s cleavage that’s peeping out a little too obviously from her lacy bra. 

Nayeon notices and chuckles. “Like what you see babe?”

Jeongyeon swallows and nods. Their faces are inches apart and Jeongyeon looks straight into Nayeon’s eyes and mouths a small “thank you for the best birthday gift”. She hopes her sincerity is clearly conveyed.

Nayeon happily nods and gives her one of those wide-eyed grins before closing the distance and capturing Jeongyeon’s lips in a passionate kiss. There’s a small gasp as Jeongyeon quickly catches up to match Nayeon’s pace of kissing. Nayeon had always been an eager one, in whatever she did. Dancing, singing, chasing Jeongyeon, chasing Jeongyeon even more (until Jeongyeon finally gave in), and now - in bed as well. Maybe she should change that, just for tonight. The birthday girl should take control, right?

Nayeon breaks the kiss, as her lips trail down Jeongyeon’s chin. She places light pecks on the bottom of her chin and slowly moves her way up, tracing the shape of Jeongyeon’s jaw. Jeongyeon releases a contented sigh as she lets the sensation of Nayeon’s kisses course through her and warm up her body. Nayeon suddenly pauses to admire her girlfriend, smiling sweetly at her as she caresses her cheek.

Jeongyeon finds this such a rare moment that she can’t help but break the silence. “You know, for someone who’s always so loud and unruly, you do have your soft moments too.” 

“Hey! Don’t make me out to be such a bad person.” Nayeon lightly slaps Jeongyeon’s shoulder which earns a laugh from the younger girl.

“Can’t you be more kind to your girlfriend? The fact that I made the effort to dress up for you today, your words are truly doing me injustice.” 

Nayeon leans down and whispers in Jeongyeon’s ear, “Or maybe I should change out and we can just go to bed now, since you’ve been nothing but a bad girl tonight.”

Nayeon is about to get off of Jeongyeon when Jeongyeon pulls her back down, arms circling her neck and trapping her in her hold. 

“Noo please don’t Nabongs~ I’m sowwyy” Jeongyeon whines and looks up at her with the most adorable puppy eyes. Nayeon tries but fails miserably at hiding her widening smile. She absolutely hates it when Jeongyeon does this. Her heart fucking melts into a pool of nothing but utter adoration for the most perfect, most cheesy human being - also known as Yoo Jeongyeon. Her Jeongyeon. 

“Ugh, can you stop exploiting my one ultimate weakness? That’s just not fair.” Nayeon huffs in indignation, but that only serves to pull Jeongyeon closer. 

“Okay okay, less words, more action.” And in one swift motion, Jeongyeon lifts herself up with her hold on Nayeon’s neck and reverses their positions. She takes her time to admire Nayeon’s body fully as she licks her lips. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous even the gods are rendered speechless.” Jeongyeon runs her finger down the exposed skin of Nayeon’s chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake as the older girl shudders under her touch. 

“And these bunny ears… they’re a perfect complement to your outfit.” She pokes at the bunny ears, fiddling around with them.

“Oh what a sweet talker you are, Yoo Jeongyeon.” 

“I know it’s your birthday and all, but I don’t care anymore… just hurry and take me now.” 

“Whatever for you, my sweet little bunny girl.”

The atmosphere in the bedroom grows more heated by the moment as the two remaining articles of clothing on Nayeon gets ripped off and strewn on the floor. Nayeon had insisted that Jeongyeon use her mouth to remove her lace bra. In which Jeongyeon genuinely struggled with, much to her embarrassment and much to Nayeon’s amusement. As her teeth grasps hold of the strings of Nayeon’s lace panties, pulling them down at a torturously slow rate, Nayeon sucks in a sharp breath of anticipation. Jeongyeon successfully removes her panties, tossing them aside like a lion swinging its bait around. The cool air hits her centre and she shivers once, pulling Jeongyeon down on her to soak in some of her body heat. 

“Babe...I need you there, now.” Nayeon whines, thighs pressing and rubbing together as a steady ball of warmth below continues to expand. 

“Patience. Remember, it’s my birthday today, so I decide the pace baby.” And Jeongyeon winks nefariously at her. 

She dives back down into her chest, nose nuzzling at the crevice between Nayeon’s supple breasts. Then she cups one breast in her hands, fingers twisting at her erect nipple. Nayeon moans in pleasure. Jeongyeon continues kissing down her body, occasionally sucking bruises in the skin below her breasts, a few on her stomach, and descends further, stopping just at her belly button. Nayeon lets out a high pitched whine, voice pleading. _ Nope, not yet. _Jeongyeon decides to go back up, taking away Nayeon’s breath in yet another heated kiss. She tugs and pulls at her bottom lip, Nayeon softly moaning below her. Nayeon’s centre soon finds Jeongyeon’s thigh, as she desperately rolls her hip upwards. The light friction provides temporary respite that’s barely enough to sate her growing desire and hunger below. She tries to guide Jeongyeon’s free hand downwards and finally, Jeongyeon complies. Her fingers run up and down Nayeon’s glistening wet entrance, teasing her at an achingly slow pace.

“Wow, so wet for me?”

“Shut up and get inside me Yoo.” 

And that’s exactly what she does, as she immediately slips a finger in, mercilessly pumping in and out. Nayeon’s breaths grow more short and ragged by the second as she’s driven into a state of absolute madness, and immense pleasure. She thinks she’s seeing stars as her inner walls start to clench around Jeongyeon’s finger. But still, she can’t get enough. She needs more. More. 

“More, faster…” Nayeon pants.

Jeongyeon is smug as she adds another finger, then another, as she watches Nayeon squirm under her. Body writhing in the intense pleasure. Nayeon’s hips buck up to match the pace of Jeongyeon’s fingers as she yells out a string of incomprehensible words that’s a mix of Jeongyeon’s name and “that feels so fucking good”.

“Ah-Jeongyeon-ah-that-feels-so-fucking-goooood-ah-don’t stop!” she’s near her tipping point and Jeongyeon knows, by the way that her walls clench even tighter around her fingers now. Jeongyeon decides to give her a final boost that is sure to tip her over the edge. Her thumb finds Nayeon’s clit, vigorously rubbing at it. In a split second, Nayeon is gone. 

She feels like she’s floating between heaven and hell as she comes back down from her high, Jeongyeon’s fingers slowly coming to a stop as they help her ride out the intense orgasm. When Nayeon’s breathing begins to stabilise, apparent from the slow rise and fall of her chest, Jeongyeon removes her soaked fingers, eyes locked with Nayeon’s as she licks clean the delicious mess on her fingers. 

“Oh my god, you need to stop doing that with that dirty look on your face, you’re going to go to hell I swear.” Nayeon rolls her eyes, but her heart swells with affection at the same time when she thinks about how they had just connected, heart and soul, in an intense love-making session. 

“You taste sooo good Nabongs~”

“But you know what? You sound even better screaming my name earlier, I never knew you were such a big fan.” Jeongyeon jokes. 

“YAH! YOO JEONGYEON! I hate you.” Nayeon crosses her arms in front of her chest, as she quickly turns her head away in full-blown embarrassment.

“You’re so cute Nabongs. And I know you love me as much as I love you.” Jeongyeon coos, as she pulls a pouty Nayeon into her arms. 

“Hmph. Kiss me again and maybe I’ll forgive you.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write this with Nayeon as top but somehow their roles reversed halfway through ;) once again, thank you for reading & hope you enjoyed~


End file.
